Forum:Fanmade Medabots 2
OK, the other topic was getting so full it was starting to lag in editing mode, so making a new one with about a third of the old one... KBT-XXM Alloy Beetle (アロイビートル) Parts: *Head: Alloy Launcher (アロイランチャー) - Shoot Napalm (Shooting/Power) *Right: Alloy Rifle (アロイライフル) - Aim Shoot Rifle (Shooting/Power) *Left: Alloy Machinegun (アロイマシンガン) - Shoot Gatling (Shooting/Power) *Legs: Ochitsu-Shooter (オチツシューター) - Two-Legs (Shooting/Power) Developed at the same time as Head Shears, Alloy Beetle is similarly an upgrade based on the original Metal Beetle design. Its appearance is overall less boxy than the original Metal Beetle, especially in the lower leg armor, and its forearm guns are modified into an extendable single-barrel rifle and a rotating multi-barrel gatling design. Its head has also been redesigned, with a horn positioned similarly to Gun Nose’s but with a crossbar at the top, with the launchers pointing almost straight up rather than out at an angle. Its parts are the same in function as the original, except the head which has a high-explosive Napalm payload instead of the usual Missile, but its parameters have been given a slight overall upgrade. (Other part names that were considered: Head: Alloy Bomber; Right: Alloy Magnum, Alloy Revolver; Left: Alloy Gatling; Alloy Repeater; Legs: Ochitsuzuker, Ochiutsuker) The Golux 03:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) My recommended names: Alloy Sniper for the Right Arm and Alloy Chain for the Left Arm. X9786 09:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, will consider those. The Golux ---- TNT01-F Sevenstar *Head: Star Screamer - Voice Box (Shooting/Explosive) *Right: Power Spot - Firearms Power (Shooting/Explosive) *Left: Shooting Star - Power Burst Shot (Explosive/Shooting) *Legs: Power Kick - Foot Mountain (Shooting/Explosive) :So what is this based on? And are those parts aside from its left arm supposed to be new action types? What do they do? The Golux :Well, it is the first (actually labeled second) Medabot to utilize the Tento Medal, and it is a female. Its legs and all of its parts are new action types. There is currently only one real Ladybird Medabot, and there is no picture for it. So, I decided to make on based on a Ladybird as well as a Medal based on it (Tentoumushi is japanese for Ladybird). TNT is also a pun, as it is an another name for dynamite and other explosive things (or something).Loreofwings 03:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::There are actually four LDB-type medabots: Honeyforce from 3/4, Ladybugger from 5 (which incidentally is designed to go with the Tentoumushi medal, which is one of the final stages of the Tamamushi medal family), and Ptolemy and Ptolemick from Navi. Also the format of the parts you used is kind of unusual; parts have a type (the existing list is: Strike, Berserk, Shoot, Aim Shot/Snipe, Defend, Heal, Help/Support, Set/Setup, Special, Interrupt, or Other) and an Action (such as Napalm, Gatling, Full Block, Hammer, Scout, Grapple Trap, Transform, Assassin, Revive, or any of many others; these I'm more free with making up new ones of since the games do fairly often). The things in parentheses are affinities, one in the style of medarot 1/2 and one in the style of 3-5 and Navi. Also, the set of leg-types is fairly well established, so I'm somewhat confused by what your new one is supposed to do differently. Don't get me wrong, I like the general idea, I'm just not sure what you mean by some of what you wrote. The Golux 15:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, really? Big mistake, I'm new to the whole Medabots world, and all the parts are supposed to be new, and I don't know any of the real parts other than Shoot Gatling. Well, they sorta function differently, but please don't pressure me, cause I'm new to it, okay? BTW, Its only a prototype, and because I'm new to it all, please do teach me. Explosive parts are the ones that are a child's favorite, things that go BOOM! Its attacks are mainly explosive based, Such as shooting bombs and stuff. :: Didn't mean to give you a hard time, just inform. It seems like what you're aiming for affinity-wise would probably be best characterized as shooting or explosive/power. As for attack types, you want either Shoot or Aim Shot probably (Aim Shot is higher critical hit rate but you can't evade while cooling down after using it), and the attack types that seem to fit best are the usual Explosive types, Napalm (bombs or grenades more or less, and generally single-shot) or Missile (usually double-shot). Both are guaranteed to hit and do chain damage to other parts if they destroy one; in Medarot DS, but no other games, Napalm does additional damage after chaining to later parts instead of just the remainder of what it would normally do. You might also consider Anti-Air or Anti-Sea (missiles that do added damage to medabots with flying legs, or torpedos that do added damage to medabots with swimming legs). As for the legs, they fit into one of a few types based on what they physically look like. Probably, for a Ladybird type, you'd want Flying (good in Wastelands and Deserts), Multi-Leg (Good in Mountains and Valleys), or Two-Leg (good in fields and forests). The other possibilities are Wheels (Good on roads and in buildings), Swimming (Good in the water and on beaches), Tank (high armor but slow, about equally good on all terrains), and Floating (equally good on all terrains). The Golux 02:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- There are more WEA-Types besides the UWP-Type Ultima Buster. One of them is a girl, though. WEA03-M Slayer General Parts: *Head: Slayer Blast - Aim Shot Press (Shooting/Power) *Right: Slayer Bomb - Aim Shot Napalm (Shooting/Power) *Left: Slayer Beam - Aim Shot Beam (Shooting/Power) *Legs: Slayer Traveler - Multi-Legged (Shooting/Power) Medachange: *Type: Bipedal *Drive A: Aim Shot Press *Drive B: Aim Shot Napalm *Drive C: Aim Shot Beam There are changes to the attacks. Beam now has 3x the damage, Press now has 3x the aim and Napalm damages other medarots as well. His medachange is similar to Giant Emperor, with Gundam-like legs. It's actually removing the main legs and revealing the MC legs. WEA04-F Queen of Might Parts: *Head: Femme Break - Aim Shot Break (Shooting/Power) *Right: Femme Missile - Aim Shot Missile (Shooting/Power) *Left: Femme Laser - Aim Shot Laser (Shooting/Power) *Legs: Femme Throne - Multi-Legged (Shooting/Power) Medachange: *Type: Underwater *Drive A: Aim Shot Break *Drive B: Aim Shot Missile *Drive C: Aim Shot Laser Despite being the weakest of the new WEA-Types, she doesn't get herself to the bottom. The strongest female medarot up to date, Queen of Might surpasses other Power-attributed female medarots. Unlike her brothers, she has the recurring girly eyes, and they are red in color. She can medachange into a submarine-type form, gaining mobility and defense, but so is the weakness to Anti-Sea. WEA05-M Destruct President Parts: *Head: Death Magnet - Aim Shot Magnet (new)(Shooting/Power) *Right: Death Nuke- Aim Shot Nuke (new)(Shooting/Power) *Left: Death Particle - Aim Shot Particle (Shooting/Power) *Legs: Moving Pedestal - Multi-Legged (Shooting/Power) Medachange: *Type: Aerial *Drive A: Aim Shot Magnet *Drive B: Aim Shot Nuke *Drive C: Aim Shot Particle This one has brand new attacks. Aside from harnessing the Particle attack, he also wields Magnet, with 4x the aim and Nuke, which damages all parts and other medarots as well. He can medachange into a swing-wing gunship-type form, gaining speed and mobility, but so is the weakness to Anti-Air. When you robottle them, their layout is in this sequence: Destruct President is the leader, Slayer General the second, and Queen of Might the third. You robottle them before Ultima Buster.X9786 09:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- More Tri-Ability Medabots... TTN00-M Magna Titan Parts: *Head: Magnum Hammer - Strike Hammer (Grapple/Speed) *Right: Magnum Break - Strike Break (Gravity/Power) *Left: Magnum Spark - Berserk Thunder (Stop/Status) *Legs: Magnum Kick - Two Legs (Grapple/Speed) A big Titan Medarot, he can strike with metal, gravity and electricity. He possesses a short range Break attack, which is his black-sparked right fist. He also uses Thunder, on his electric left fist. His head is as hard as corundum, and can smash his opponents. His partner: SIS01-M Trioptico Parts: *Head: Third Eye - Aim Shot Beam (Optic/Power) *Right: Frost Club - Strike Freeze (Stop/Status) *Left: Corundum Blade - Berserk Sword (Grapple/Speed) *Legs: Eyed Knees - Two Legs (Optic/Power) The first medarot capable of using Freeze and Beam at once, he breaks the rules of ability to gender restriction. His Beam is similar to Corona Beam, Prominence and Pride-it penetrates. His sword has corundum, and is really strong. Note that both have obscene HP's, possibly at 70-90. :I wouldn't make too big of a deal about ability to gender restriction; that was really only ever a coincidence due to the limited number of medarots in 1 and 2. In later games, even as early as R I think, there are females with Beam and males with Freeze and Thunder. That said they seem like pretty solid and interesting designs. Oh, and HP Values are much higher as of Medarot DS, don't know if you want to include that as a factor or not since you're using that numbering system... 90 is average to low there. The Golux :If that is DS, that would be a hefty 155-185.X9786 13:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :And I am not allowing the Particle attack to females, as it is very powerful, so powerful that a girl cannot control it properly.X9786 09:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) SNP-1 Longshot Parts: *Head: SharpEye - Support action Radar (Scout) *Right: SnipeRifle - aim Shot action Rifle (Shot, and Scout) *Left:Steadier - Passive support (accuracy up) (Scout) *Legs:Position - (Scout, shooting) I always had this idea of a Scout type medabot/medarot designed around a sniper, I know the names arn't to good, and I probably messed up on the classes and such, but hopefully you can see what I had in mind, also this page needed more support types. ZGWolf 21:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I like this design a lot. I don't think there's anything yet that has a part that passively increases accuracy/success, but I've always kind of wished there was, and a sniper-type is a good way to implement it. If it's the first in its line it should probably be SNP-0 or SNP00-M though. The Golux :If that's an ability that increases accuracy of ranged attacks, that could be Scope. X9786 10:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- I made a new medarot based on an older one. VPR-0XGT-M/VPR-0NF/VPR00-M Blue Viper Parts: *Head: Blue Shield - Defend Full Block (Defense) *Right: Wing Blade - Strike Sword (Grapple/Speed) *Left: Cyclone Laser - Aim Shot Laser (Optic/Power) *Legs: Blue Wings - Two Legs (Defense) Medachange: *Type: Aerial *Drive A: Aim Shot Laser *Drive B: Berserk Continual Vampire *Drive C: Berserk Data Transfer This medarot is a Vic Viper ship type, as part of the Gradius Medarots series. Based on the Luminous Stag chassis, I modified him to add a cockpit-like part on his chest. ALL of his attacks are penetrating. He medachanges into an actual Vic Viper ship, with his Drive A being the trademark laser attack. It is stronger than Tyrrellbeetle's, and it is Aim Shot. He has 2 new attacks. The Continual Vampire damages enemy and restores self, and then inflict Continual Damage on enemy as well as Continual Repair on user. The Data Transfer damages enemies and then drains Scout and Conceal on a target opponent. Both are Berserk weapons, which are advantages for a flying type. --X9786 02:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting design. It's pretty easy to picture since Luminous Stag, Sonic Stag, and Tyrrellbeetle are pretty Vic Viper-y anyway. Interesting use of new abilities. The Golux :The head armor is 120, each arm has 60, and the legs have 80. He has overall 320 armor. X9786 05:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Might as well put these here now since the place I made them for is pretty dead... RAY-03M Raystar (レイスター) Parts: *Head: Optic Ray (オプティックレイ) - Shoot Laser, Optic/Speed *Right Arm: Homing Ray (ホーミングレイ) - Shoot Beam, Optic/Speed *Left Arm: Seeking Ray (シーキングレイ) - Aim Shot Beam, Optic/Speed *Legs: Landchaser (ランドチェーサー) - Wheels/Two-Legs, Optic/Speed Raystar is a new-generation RAY-type, designed similarly to Rollstar and Hoppingstar. Its head part contains a Dual laser fired from its forehead "eyes" that does piercing damage, while its arms are beams; all its parts are relatively fast and accurate for Optic attacks, though they sacrifice a bit of power. Its legs are high speed wheels, which include a new feature that allows them to shift between Wheeled and Bipedal locomotion. Its toughness is below-average, but it can still take a few hits, and has above-average evasion. ---- ART-04M Zone Destroy (ゾーンデストロイ) Parts: *Head: Grand Napalm (グランドナパーム) - Aim Shot Napalm, Bomb/Power *Right Arm: Sky Rocket (スカイロケット) - Aim Shot Anti-Air, Bomb/Power *Left Arm: Marine Torpedo (マリントルピード) - Aim Shot Anti-Sea, Bomb/Power *Legs: Hovertank (ハヴァータンク) - Float, Bomb/Power A heavy Artillery-type Medabot, Zone Destroy was built specifically to be able to take on Flying- and Sea-leg types in their own terrain, while still standing up against normal enemies. Its speed and evasion parameters are low, but its parts are all poweful and heavily armored, and its float-type legs ensure it's never crippled by inclement terrain. Its legs look similar to a tank without treads, and it hovers a bit above the ground. Its Head part has a torso that looks like a tank turret, complete with the relatively short barrel that the Grand Napalm shoots out of, with a fairly small and plain visor-faced head on top. The shoulders are square and armored, and the forearms are rectangular boxes containing the anti-air missiles and torpedos; while externally identical, the rocket arm is four compartments tall and three wide, while the torpedo arm is three tall and two wide. ---- GLF-1NF Windclaw (ウィンドクロー) Parts: *Head: Eagle Crest (イーグルクレスト) - Heal Status Clear, Heal *Right Arm: Gale Talon (ゲイルタロン) - Strike Sword, Heal *Left Arm: Aero Talon (エアロタロン) - Shoot Rifle, Heal *Legs: Gryphon Leo (グリフォンレオ) - Flying, Heal Medachange: *Type: Multi-Leg *Drive A: Heal Status Clear, Heal *Drive B: Strike Sword, Heal *Drive C: Shoot Rifle, Heal A successor to GLF-0NF Windclap, Windclaw follows the trend of most Navi-origin upgrades by having a base form that mostly resembles its predecessor, and adding a Medachange. Its basic form looks similar to Windclap, but with a more elaborate, two-pronged crest on its head and a hooked "beak," larger wings on the shoulders, more developed arms, and a tail like a Lion's combined with more lion-like legs. Its medachanged form is multilegged, with the arms and legs both becoming pairs of legs and the head and shoulder wings rotating to give an image more like an actual Gryphon. ---- One new death chicken coming up! CKN01-M Blackfowl Parts: *Head: Black Peck - Berserk Destroy (Destroy/Status) *Right Arm: Black Blow - Berserk Destroy (Destroy/Status) *Left Arm: Black Smash - Berserk Destroy (Destroy/Status) *Legs: Black Talon - Flight (Destroy/Status) Unlike his predecessor Crimson King, he is black, and packs more punch. Both arms still have killer clubs, but they are now silver. He still has red comb and wattles, and has new eyes. His beak now "opens" upon executing a Destroy attack. For being a flying type, he is fast. Like Skydra, he is more proximity than remoteness. --X9786 03:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Two tri-attribute attackers..... PRC01-M Meltian Prince Parts: *Head: Optical Crown - Aim Shot Beam (Optic/Power) *Right Arm: Poison Halberd - Berserk Melt (Flow/Status) *Left Arm: Regal Punch - Strike Hammer (Grapple/Speed) *Legs: King's Successor - Two Legs (Optic/Power) A new prince type medarot, Meltian Prince has 3 main abilities: a powerful shooting attack, a penetrating status attack and a fast grappling attack. His head, again, penetrates, which is similar to Arcbeetle, Meda-Sun and Leo. His right arm is a Melt attack, corroding the opponent's parts. He walks on two legs. The aforementioned beam has 3x the damage, and has 3 uses. His "girlfriend".... PRC01-F Coolant Princess Parts: *Head: Graviton Crown - Aim Shot Press (Gravity/Power) *Right Arm: Cold Lance - Berserk Freeze (Stop/Status) *Left Arm: Finger Gatling - Shoot Gatling (Shooting/Speed) *Legs: Queen's Heir - Two Legs (Gravity/Power) Coolant Princess has all the attacks a female medarot normally has: a Press attack, a Freeze attack and a Gatling attack. Her Press attack easily deals a critical hit, as it has 3x the aim. It penetrates, which is like Deathblast. Her right arm is a Freeze attack, which stops CRG/RAD or horribly lowers AP. Use with the head for the best results. Like her boyfriend she walks on two legs. Both have the same-looking legs, except that Coolant Princess's has high heels and has a longer peplum. Meltian Prince is navy blue while Coolant Princess is deep red. --X9786 05:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- ANT-1 Hareta Parts: *Head: Anthrax - Shoot Missile (Shooting/Power) *Right Arm: Bullpup - Shoot Rifle (Shooting/Speed) *Left Arm: Igram - Aim Shot Chain Gun (Shooting/Speed) *Legs: Worker Ant - Two Legs (Shooting/Speed) Hareta has similarities to Metabee: He's based on shooting, and can launch two missile. The only difference is that he fires missiles from his two antennae-like cannons. His Anthrax head part has high power, but has poor success. He has blue and green coloration, and his legs are good for terrain like plains and forest. For a shooting based medabot, he's a fast mover. His most notable feature is the biohazard logo on his head. ANT-0 Steel Digger Parts: *Head: Toxic - Shoot Missile (Shooting/Power) *Right Arm: Carbine - Shoot Rifle (Shooting/Speed) *Left Arm: Uzi - Aim Shot Chain Gun (Shooting/Speed) *Legs: Slave Ant - Two Legs (Shooting/Speed) The original ANT-type medabot. Based on shooting just like Metal Beetle. He's an 'unfortunate' medabot, having excellent power with poor success. He's blue in color. ANT-2 Janjuro Parts: *Head: Marijuana - Shoot Virus (Shooting/Power) *Right Arm: Arctic Peashooter - Shoot Rifle (Shooting/Power) *Left Arm: Thirty Caliber - Aim Shot Chain Gun (Shooting/Power) *Legs: Soldier Ant - Two Legs (Shooting/Speed) The successor of Hareta. His head has now two antennae with large pointed cone-shaped barrels instead of large cannons, and has now the Virus attack, replacing the Missile attack. His two arm parts are now concentrated on power. His legs, however, are still based on speed and shooting. ANT-3 Hayato Parts: *Head: Neurotoxic - Shoot Missile (Shooting/Power) *Right Arm: Dragunov - Shoot Rifle (Shooting/Speed) *Left Arm: Parabellum - Aim Shot Chain Gun (Shooting/Speed) *Legs: Male Ant - Two Legs (Shooting/Speed) An even more improved ANT-type medabot. His head part's success and power are now equal. He has a neck-tie like appendage on his chest, and is more intimidating. Shipperoo 10:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- A new BLZ-Type medarot is here. BLZ03-F Grad Blazer Parts: *Head: Algebra - Support/Defend/Help Scout (Scout/Defense/Recover) *Right Arm: Nursing - Heal Recover (Heal/Recover/) *Left Arm: Holy Bible - Heal Restore (Revive/Recover) *Legs: College Heels - Two Legs (Scout/Defense/Recover) Medachange: *Type: Float *Drive A: Support Commander *Drive B: Heal Recover All *Drive C: Heal Restore All Grad Blazer is a college girl-type medarot, resembling a Computer Science Technology student. Just like her predecessors, she has Scout, Recover and Restore. She medachanges into a floating toga, resembling a graduate. She is now capable of using Commander, Recover All and Restore All, further maximizing the potential of her teammates. She will be Hiyori Koharubi's new medarot. X9786 06:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- New ANG- and DVL-Type Medarots... ANG04-F Feather Angel Parts: *Head: Seraph Body - Support Force Distribute (Regenerate/Assist) *Right Arm: Seraph Hand - Heal Recovery (Regenerate/Recover) *Left Arm: Seraph Arm - Heal Restore (Regenerate/Recover) *Legs: Seraph Leg - Air (Regenerate/Assist) Medachange: *Type: Float *Drive A: Defend Scout *Drive B: Special Auto Recover *Drive C: Set-up First Aid Successor to RestoreAnge/ReviveAnge. She still has the Recovery abilities, but instead of draining Medaforce, she gives Medaforce! She medachanges to a shield-like form, gaining Scout, AutoRecover and First Aid abilities. DVL04-M Belzephire Parts: *Head: Dark Jewel - Berserk Countdown (Destroy/Status) *Right Arm: Dark Edge - Berserk Destroy (Destroy/Status) *Left Arm: Dark Wave - Berserk Destroy (Destroy/Status) *Legs: Dark Hoof - Two Legs (Destroy/Status) Medachange: *Type: Float *Drive A: Berserk Countdown *Drive B: Berserk Continual Vampire *Drive C: Berserk Data Transfer Successor to Belzelga. Instead of Sacrifice, he now has Countdown and Destroy. He medachanges into a sword-like form, gaining Continual Vampire and Data Transfer abilities, allowing further drain damage. X9786 03:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Forums